


Beautiful / Shep689 Smut Fanfic

by youtuberfanfics



Category: Shepsexual, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Body Worship, Bottom!Will, Cyber Bullying, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Smut, Teasing, bayani, hint of masturbation i guess?, joey graceffa - Freeform, over-use of the word hot and beautiful heeeeh, self hate, shep689, shep689 fanfic, shep689 fanfiction, shep689 smut, top!RJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtuberfanfics/pseuds/youtuberfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is feeling self conscious about himself, so RJ tries to show him he's beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful / Shep689 Smut Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Will is beyond gorgeous and everything degrading about him in this story is not true and never has been. Even though this is not an AU, it is only BASED on reality and is therefore not something that has happened in real life (we all know Will&RJ are virgin angels and would never kiss before marriage xoxo).  
> Apologies for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.

"You looked hotter when you lived in Florida to be honest" a comment says on the new video. Will wanted to respond with something witty, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He somehow agreed with the comment, even though he didn't think he was particularly hot in Florida either.  
Will tried to think about something else, something good. Like the fact that Bayani gamed with him and Joey now considered him a friend.

Will turned off the computer and went to get some lunch for RJ and himself.  
RJ was at the gym and Will instantly felt the thoughts creep back into his brain, disappointed in himself that he wasn't as sporty as RJ or as healthy as all the other LA YouTubers.

He went into Subway, the fresh air from the air-conditioning contrasting against the intense heat outside. Summer was here and it was way different from Florida's humid weather and thunderstorms.  
Will went up to the counter and ordered two sandwiches.  
"Nice hair," the cashier, a young man with deep brown eyes said with a smirk.  
"Yeah, they cut it wrong..." Will replied and adjusted his hat on his head. The cashier just shrugged and handed him the change and took care of the tall woman next in the line.  
Why did that stupid cashier have to laugh at his haircut? Not only did the viewers push him to take off his hat, now strangers commented on it too?  
Will pulled out his camera so he could talk about something rather than fill his own head with wrong-looking hair and a soft stomach.  
"Just went to Subway to get some lunch! And it is so hot out here. Finish that line in the comments." Will made a face and ended the recording.

* * *

"Hey babe," RJ said from the couch as Dobby was jumping up and down, happy to see his owner come home. At least Dobby wouldn't hate him ever. Will scratched Dobby on his neck and Dobby ran back to RJ, placing a toy on his lap as if he was asking for RJ to throw it.  
"I got lunch for us," Will said and held the bag up to show RJ. He walked over to the couch and RJ made a little happy dance and kissed Will.

 

They didn't talk for a long time. Will's brain felt like it was flooding over and his heart ached. People were saying so many mean things about his looks, as if he had not noticed himself. As if he hadn't seen himself in the mirror every day and noticed every little spot and stretch mark. He noticed how his belly would stick out and his hips were wide. People acted as if all they said was original and a completely new observation. Congrats, you noticed he had new glasses and didn't look like a photoshopped God. What did they want to accomplish with those statements? Will surely wasn't going to show he was affected by it, that'd just give them more flaws to point out. "Oh, you're so weak" would the comments say. No, Will didn't want that but what could he do?

* * *

 

"Is something wrong?" RJ finally asked. He looked concerned, but also as if he expected the "I'm just tired" answer. Will kind of wanted to say that, maybe RJ would suggest a cuddle on the couch and they'd fall asleep to one of those tv-shows you never finish, because you always fall asleep. Not because it's a boring show, it just happens and Will would wake up with a numb arm and RJ's slobber on him and it was disgusting, but also very cute. Disgustingly cute, if that's even a saying.

Will didn't go with that answer though, he just shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich. It was as if the sandwich didn't taste of anything anymore and Will lost his appetite but he ate, just to have an excuse to shut his mouth. RJ didn't need to know that his boyfriend was sad about something a 13-year old had said on the internet.

"Something happened on your walk to Subway?" RJ asked and Will shook his head: "It's nothing, RJ, I'm just-"  
"Did someone say something to you?"  
"Uhh, yeah I guess you could call it that," Will replied and tried to seem uninterested.  
RJ looked at Will and placed his hand on Will's thigh, his thumb soothingly caressing Will.  
"Is it the subscribers? What do they say, baby?"  
Will took a deep breath and tried to talk but his voice was stuck in his throat resulting in a single tear escaping from his left eye instead.  
"Ah, fuck." Will mumbled and rubbed his eye. RJ kissed him on his cheek.  
"You know what they are saying. It's not that bad, I don't know why I'm crying."  
"Do you agree with them?" RJ asked quietly. Will felt more tears and simply nodded. Will doubted that all of this would have made him cry, but because RJ guessed everything so perfectly it - for some reason - made him cry.

RJ felt enraged. How could anyone make his fiancé feel this way? He grabbed Will's hand and made him get up from the couch.  
"What are you doing, RJ?" Will asked a bit annoyed.  
"Showing you that they're wrong. And that you're wrong, even if you hate when you're wrong: You are." RJ led them into the bathroom and took off his clothes as well as motioning for Will to do the same.  
"Come on, take a shower with me." RJ said and took off Will's glasses and hat. He let his fingers run through Will's hair.  
"I love your hair, Will. It makes you look so hot, you know that?" Will blushed and hurried in the shower before RJ, so he got tot stand in the good spot. RJ rolled his eyes and got in with him. Even when Will was sad, RJ couldn't escape the slight teasing. RJ washed his hair and Will eyed him shamelessly. Even after all the years of being with him and seeing every part of his body, Will still felt overwhelmed with how attractive RJ was. His sharp jawline with a bit of stubble on it and his dark eyes and soft lips. The water making his hair lay flat on his head, small drops dripping down his face and down his shoulders, moving over the tattoo near his collar bone and down his muscled chest. Will's eyes stopped there and just appreciated how lucky he was to have him as his soon-to-be husband.  
  


* * *

RJ kissed Will's shoulder.  
"You're staring." RJ laughed and Will opened his eyes wide, making his hands look like binoculars and putting them in front of his eyes, "I'm not staring at you, I'm doing research for an important science project, thanks very much." RJ lifted his eyebrow skeptically, but couldn't hold in his laugh.  
"I wish I had this haircut. I've wanted this kind of haircut but my hair doesn't ever want to cooperate with me." RJ said. It was true, Will thought; RJ's hair really did what it felt like doing.  
"You know what else?" RJ whispered into Will's shoulder and Will shook his head.  
"I love when you laugh like when you successfully scare me and even your eyes seem to be laughing." Will yelled, making RJ jump: "Yes, thank you. No need for a demonstration." Will giggled and clapped his hands, saying that he wished RJ could see his own face just then. Not funny, RJ thought.  
"Shut up, I have more to say." RJ said and Will obliged.  
"I love your front teeth, so cute. And your beautiful bright eyes. They make you look innocent, but I know how they can look when you're not." RJ's voice was deeper now, "I also love this." RJ said and grabbed Will's butt. Will jumped, "stop that's mine!" RJ grabbed it again, "when we get married we have to share everything, so you better get used to it."

* * *

 

They got out of the shower and Will felt a bit happier. He felt lucky to have RJ by his side and at time like these he felt like he didn't deserve to have such a great fiancé.  
Ok, no bad thoughts, Will! He reminded himself and went under the covers and waited for RJ to join him.

Will checked his tumblr. He usually didn't go on it as much did, but he did like it. He found cool fanblogs or Pokémon edits and that was enough to make him stay. He checked his messages to see if anyone had asked him anything interesting.

 _shep689areawesome asked:  
_ _"Hey Will love your videos!! Who inspired you to v_ _log?"_ Will decided to answer the question, because he liked to show CTFxC to people who might not have known of them before. Not that he thought anyone hadn't though.

 _Anonymous asked:  
_ _"RJ is too hot for you. And when will you change your glasses back? I don't like them"_ Two messages down and there's already a stupid message about his glasses and apparently RJ was "too hot for him". Well, RJ kind of chose to be with him so it doesn't seem like he thought so? Or maybe he did? Another thing was that Will had been so excited to get new frames for his glasses. He saw them and thought they were just him and he couldn't wait to show them to the viewers but instead of "they suit you"-comments all he got was disappointed and a lot of requests for him to not wear them.

* * *

 

"You look like you're thinking too much, babe. Tell me what's up?" RJ said as he finally got out of the bathroom.  
"I already told you." Will replied trying not to let his anger out on RJ. RJ laid down and put his arms around Will carefully, and gave him a peck on the back of his neck. Will felt so small and fragile. RJ's soft skin felt warm against him, almost enough to make him feel so protected he could fall asleep even if they were in a crowded train station or a noisy airplane. Apparently the sleeping part wasn't what RJ had in mind.

* * *

 

RJ started placing kisses from Will's neck and down his shoulders.  
"Love when you get little freckles on your shoulders." He whispered against Will's skin.  
Will laid on his back and RJ hovered on top of him. Will lifted his head and kissed RJ, bit his lip slightly and let their tongues move together.  
RJ let go and looked intensely down at Will with blown pupils. Will felt a bit shy when RJ would look at him like that, so he grabbed RJ's strong bicep and pretended to be uninterested in anything but the muscled arm.  
That didn't stop RJ in whatever he had in mind. He continued to place kisses. He kissed down his soft chest, nibbled at Will's nipple which made Will grip firmly on RJ's arm.  
RJ kissed his stomach, hovered his lips over it and said, "love your stomach." The vibrations from RJ's voice tickled and made Will giggle.  
"So." Kiss. "Beautiful." Kiss. "You are so beautiful." RJ laid in between Will's legs and looked up at Will, who blushed and RJ smirked, which only made Will blush harder. It's weird how him and RJ had been close for what seemed like forever, yet RJ could still make Will feel like a school girl with a crush on the popular guy from the football team.

* * *

 

RJ was wearing boxers and it was starting to annoy Will a bit. Here he was all naked, RJ kissing and touching everywhere but where he'd really like it and he was covering up the best view!

"RJ... Come on." Will said impatiently.  
"Lay on your stomach, I'm not done talking." RJ ordered and Will groaned but obeyed, because surely it couldn't take long to talk about his back.  
"Love you." RJ said quietly in Will's ear.  
"Eeee." Will replied, "continue with the compliments, please."  
"You getting too much confidence now, huh?" RJ said with a laugh.

 

RJ just looked at Will for a minute. Will had closed his eyes and looked peaceful and happier than before. Will was just about to ask if RJ couldn't come up with anything to say, when he felt a wet tongue against his hole.  
"Holy fuck, RJ." Will's cock twitched in interest. RJ licked around the rim making goosebumps rise all over Will's body. RJ flattened his tongue against him and licked hard, trying to tease Will but giving up as he was teasing himself as well.  
He pointed his tongue and darted it into Will's entrance. Will moaned embarrassingly loud and held his hand in front of his mouth in surprise. His cock was already hard under him.  
RJ switched between fucking Will with his tongue and licking around the rim. Will was breathing loudly and his hands were gripping the pillow tightly, making his knuckles white.

It continued like that, Will trying to consider if he wanted to grind up onto RJ's tongue or grind his hard cock down onto the mattress. He looked over his shoulder and the view made his breath hitch.  
RJ's face was buried in between Will's cheek. His hair was still not styled and a bit wet from the shower. There were small pearls of sweat on his forehead and his eyes were closed in bliss.  
One hand was holding RJ up, his bicep flexing ever so often and his veins looking particularly visible. The other hand was in RJ's boxers moving fast up and down his cock. Will was flattered that he had made him so hard just by laying down and letting RJ do everything to him.  
"RJ... RJ..." Will moans quietly into the pillow and lets his own hand move down to his cock, slowly rubbing up and down and letting his thumb brush over the slit. The sensation of the pressure on his cock and RJ's deliciously wet tongue in him almost makes Will feel so good he wants to cry. Like the first time he rode RJ and he could feel every inch of him. Will's head felt clouded with pleasure.  
"RJ, I need you. Stop." Will tried his best to sound convincing when he said ' stop' but he kind of wanted RJ to keep going. At the same time he really needed to give RJ something else than that hand of his.

* * *

 

RJ paused and looked up at Will with hooded eyes and breathing hard. He looked like a wild predator that just saw its prey.  
"What's up?" RJ said and planted a soft kiss on Will's thigh.  
"Need." Will said, sure that RJ would understand what he meant by that.  
"Need what?" Ok, so maybe he wasn't right about that.  
"You know. C'mon."  
"No, tell me. You need something to drink? You need some fresh air?"  RJ smirked and winked. That definitely showed that RJ knew what Will wanted, but it also showed he wasn't going to give up.  
Will sighed and pushed himself up on his hands and knees.  
"Now get those stupid boxers off and fuck me. Is it really that difficult?" Will demanded in a passive aggressive tone, showing who really had the power between the two.  
"Controlling, are you? Alright, alright." RJ sat up properly and pushed his boxers down as slow as he could possibly do, only to annoy Will further.  
Will looked back at him and slapped him lightly, "do not, RJ. Remember that time there was a big thunderstorm in Florida and we made love to the sound of the water on the windows? And I moaned your name into your hair, oh RJ you're so good." Will exaggerated his voice. He knew that story always made  RJ imagine the time in his head very explicitly and of course affecting him. Will didn't really know why RJ loved that specific memory so much, but he didn't care as long as he could use it as a weapon against him.  
"No, no, no. Don't go there, Will." RJ said and quickly sat up behind Will, grabbing Will's hips firmly. He spread the lube on his member, but Will still wanted to rile him up.  
"Remember how you started out slow and as the storm got worse you sped up, making the bed rock and you could barely talk because of how fast and hard you moved. Remember how we were louder than the thunder and-OH." Will was interrupted by a warm feeling where RJ's tongue had just been. The best part of being with RJ for so long was the fact that they didn't have to prep much. And where it used to hurt a bit because RJ isn't exactly small, all Will felt now was intense pleasure.  
RJ pushed in slowly but surely and once he was all in he paused. Will wiggled his bum a little to show RJ could continue and so he did.  
RJ hadn't originally planned anything but eating out Will until he came, because it should be empowering for him but Will asked for this manhandling and RJ couldn't really complain. The tightness on his cock made him dizzy. To be fair, he'd already jacked off for a while and the taste of Will and sound of his little moans alone could probably make him cum. He thrusted extra hard into Will at that thought, making Will say an arrangement of "uh"s and "yes"s.  
RJ kept pushing in as hard as he could and finally hit Will's sweet spot.  
"RJ, RJ...RJ" Will said in a raspy voice. He had fallen down on his elbows, rather than his hands now and he went from biting the pillow to resting on his right cheek, getting every word out. The words were mainly just RJ's name and swears but that's what comes into Will's mind when a big cock is hitting his prostate over and over again.

 

"I love you" RJ said and bent over so his body is covering Will's. He bit down on Will's shoulder and kissed down his neck wetly as he thrusted into him more sloppily.  
"Will, fuck. You're amazing. I'm so close." RJ whispered in Will's ear and just as he said that, Will felt RJ's movement stutter and warm liquid filled him up. Will grabbed his own cock and finished quickly after, after RJ has pulled out and laid back on the bed.

 

RJ kissed Will's temple and rested his head on Will's chest. He could feel Will's chest move up and down rather quickly and his heart beat fast, even though Will's face was relaxed and he looked sleepier than ever.  
"You're even hotter now, when you're all content and satisfied." RJ said and got up and rinsed off his body.  
"I love youuu" Will smiled from the bed.  
"I love you too, my beautiful fiancé." 


End file.
